The Confessions of An Evil Stepsister
by TheOneAndOnlyGiftedGirl
Summary: Diary of Anne, the younger evil stepsister, as she tries to reconcile with Cinderella, moves out of the evil stepmother's home and gets a job in a village shop. The shopkeeper's son catches her eye...but he knows the truth about the mean things she done..
1. Entry One

**This is my first non-pirates or phantom fanfic...I wanted to do a story centered on a unpopular character. LOL Thus, the younger evil stepsister.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

This morning, looking out at the sunrise, I decided that today is the day. I have thought about this for a long time, and I think it's high time that I got over my fear. Today, I will visit my step-sister. At the castle. She'll probably be wearing a beautiful gown. And……a _crown_.

Oh. My. Goodness. How will I get through this? I mean yes, I need to make amends. I've been an evil step-sister for far too long. I've watched my mother and older sister concoct plans full of spite, and I have gone along with them. I've pulled my long red hair up into ridiculous looking styles, and worn strange looking gowns. I've had a big role in trying to ruin Cinderella's life. Yes, I've pretty much been a jerk. But I want to change. I've stopped associating with my mother and sister as much as possible. Cinderella and I have been sending messages fairly often, but I feel that I need to break the tension.

This means going to visit her. Ugh. But I am determined to do it. I am going to the castle today.

I'll write about my visit tonight, after I return home. I'm dreading this……

Love,

Anne

* * *

**Please R&R!! Feedback is _very_ appreciated. LOL **

****

**_Becca_**


	2. Entries Two and Three

My thanks go to Aquiriis and CascadeOfBeauty for reviewing the first entry of this diary! I know this isn't an incredibly long chapter...but it's longer than my first. LOL

* * *

X----x----X

Dear Diary,

To say that my visit went well would be an understatement. I can't really describe how I feel; I'm overjoyed that my stepsister has forgiven me. She has offered me a home at the palace, but I do not wish to intrude on them. No, I think that I need to see how I will fare on my own. This, of course, means moving away from my only family, not that we're close. And I'm not at all sure what jobs are available to a 17 year old girl with my……..social standing. My family isn't exactly popular. However, I refuse to degrade my newly found morals by working in a place of ill repute. It would be entirely wrong.

I do not know how I will explain this to Mother. She knows that I have drawn away from her and my sister, but she has no knowledge of mine and Cinderella's new friendship. I suppose I could just run away to the neighboring kingdom, and try to make something of myself. But that would be something my old self would do. I am determined to be a better person, to be truthful and to do what's right. However, being truthful means telling Mother to her face that I am leaving. She and I share no affection, but she has been so possessive lately, so eager to save face. I don't really see why, I mean, she's already despised by much of the kingdom. I suppose her pride will not let her ask forgiveness, though.

I will close now.

Love,

Anne

X----x----X

Dear Diary,

I write this by candlelight. I couldn't fall asleep; my thoughts kept tormenting me. Part of me wants to leave, to be free from my mother's hold on me. Not that she really has much power over me……but she has ways of persuasion that are very strong. I suspect that those powers, so to speak, are the reason why Cinderella's father wed her in the first place. No man in his right mind would willingly marry her; he'd either be crazy, desperate or persuaded. Not that my mother isn't beautiful in her own way. Her long silvery gray hair is thick and slightly curling, her eyes, when she's in a calm mood, can be very intriguing. Unfortunately, her time is spent either planning some awful plan, or trying to get revenge. There never is much chance to see her nicer side.

Yet as much as I want to leave…..I'm scared. Isn't that silly? I have friends who know the true me, the self that I am now. They could help me secure work, and maybe a home. But the actual _idea_ of leaving here and going off into the unknown is really quite terrifying. I suppose I could stay here in this kingdom, if I had to. But I'd prefer, if I am to leave, to go far away without the memories of my old life so near.

It's all so confusing. Such a simple matter: Go or don't go. Yet it is such a hard decision to make!

Love,

Anne

X----x----X

* * *

How was that?

_Becca_


	3. Entries Four, Five ad Six

I'm SO sorry for the lack of entries! I'm awful, I know. Here's three entries...

* * *

----

Dear Diary,

Uhh. I can't decide. I know I'm being childish, and stupid. I know that leaving this house

-You can't really call it a _home_ – would be best. I know that although I don't have many skills now, I could learn quickly. I know that my friend, Liza, would be able to help me find work somewhere far away. But I'm so… attached to this place. It's as if the bad memories, the ghosts of cruelty, and lies, the pure _wrongness_ of my mother and sister's actions keep me chained here.

My task, I suppose, is to break free of those chains.

You know what? I'm going to do it. I'm tired of being taunted into doing things because I lack the courage. I'm leaving. Tonight.

Love,

Anne

----

Dear Diary,

My sturdiest, most non-frilly clothes are packed in a bag, along with my hairbrush, some ribbons, a set of wooden hair combs, and soon, this journal. I'm wearing the boots I bought after my visit with Cinderella, and my hair is hanging down my back in a single plait.

My mother and sister are at a ball; I feigned illness to stay home. I lied, yes, but if I'm leaving, I may as well do it in as shocking a way as I can. Can you imagine the temper my mother will go into when she gets home tonight? Hah!

I'm actually very calm about this. For me, the hardest part is always making the decision. But once the decision is made, I just flow along with the plan.

I will _really_ miss, well, no one. Yes, I'll miss my mother and sister. Or rather, the _good_ side of them that you rarely see. I will miss my stepsister, but I don't know her well enough to _really_ miss her.

I'm leaving for Liza's home in the village in ten minutes. I'll write once I am there.

Love,

Anne

----

Dear Diary,

I can't believe that the wagon I rode in was considered fancy by the little girl who sat next to me! What poverty has she lived in? She spoke to me some; she said her name was Meera, she has two older brothers and one younger brother, who was born only a short time ago. She said she was eight years old, and asked me how old I was. When I said seventeen, she asked me why I wasn't married! Imagine! I know some girls who were married at seventeen, but they were looked down upon by many women, including my mother and sister, for "throwing away their life". I didn't see anything wrong with those girls' decisions, I just…..never thought of myself as _ever_ being married this year.

I'm going to sleep now; Liza has promised to take me to a village just across the border where she works tomorrow. Hopefully, there'll be a job for me!

Love Anne

----

* * *

_**Becca**_


End file.
